


Backseat Drivers

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Oneshot, Ridiculous Shenanigans, and Cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members of STARISH are very supportive of Tokiya and Haruka's relationship in their own special way...even if they may drive Tokiya crazy more often than not. A snippet into the shenanigans that STARISH can get up to when they 'support' true love. Super cute silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat Drivers

**Author's Note:**

> ::originally posted at ff.net::
> 
> Please enjoy!

\-----((Monday))----

 

Tokiya and Otoya walked together through the mall, doing some much needed shopping on their day off. Tokiya had never been particularly fond of shopping before, but as an idol he had to at least _try_ to look presentable most of the time, even when not on location. That’s why he didn’t particularly mind when he and Otoya would make the occasional trip to the mall; the redhead’s boundless energy and antics always made the trip a pleasant way to spend the afternoon.

 

 _The only way this could be better was if Haruka was with us,_ Tokiya mused to himself as they walked past store after store. _That would be fun; to try on clothes that she picks out for me—_

Tokiya cut off the idea before I could fully form, however; he and Haruka were dating in _secret_. Sure all of STARISH knew (and thankfully were surprisingly very supportive), but beyond them it was classified information. Which meant the opportunities for him and Haruka to do public ‘couple things’ like shopping came few and far between. He sighed. _I wish there was a way to change it, but I’m really just grateful we can be together at all._ Tokiya was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice that Otoya had stopped walking, stopping in front of a store.

 

“Hey, Tokiya…” he said, and Tokiya turned once he realized where Otoya was, backtracking over to him. “You have a date with Nanami on Friday right?”

 

“Yeah,” Tokiya replied slowly, already seeing where this was going. They had stopped in front of a popular men’s apparel store, and Otoya was eyeing the mannequin in the window wearing fancy eveningwear. Said clothing was _not_ why they had come shopping today either. “It’s nothing special though. We’re just going to stay in and watch a movie or something.”

 

“You should try that on,” Otoya said, acting as if Tokiya hadn’t spoken. Tokiya held back a sigh. Everyone had been supportive when he and Haruka had started dating, but that didn’t keep them from… _intervening_ once in a while. Tokiya had decided to label it as a very special type of backseat driving. They always meant well, but…

 

“…Alright,” Tokiya said, allowing Otoya to lead the way into the store. One outfit wouldn’t hurt. And it’s not like Otoya was going to help dress him for his date on Friday, right?

 

 _He might try to actually,_ Tokiya realized with a start, smiling ruefully. _I wouldn’t put it past him._ Tokiya made a mental note to be extra alert Friday evening.

 

\----((Tuesday))----

 

Tokiya didn’t hang out with Cecil alone very often. It wasn’t that he took issue with Cecil; they had worked out any problems they had had between each other long ago. It was just that his and Cecil’s schedules were so different that whenever Tokiya was free, Cecil was out on location, and vice-versa. Which is why Tokiya continued to be surprised that the two of them were out together…grocery shopping.

 

“How did we end up grocery shopping again?” Tokiya asked, holding the cart as Cecil perused the list.

 

“Because Haruka is cooking for us tonight, and you and I were the only two with enough free time to go buy the supplies,” Cecil reminded him cheerfully. “I’m so excited to try Haruka’s cooking! You’ve had it before, right Tokiya? I’m sure you have; it must be delicious!”

 

Tokiya had, and it was, but he wasn’t about to rub it in or anything. “I’m sure it’ll be great,” he agreed as the two turned down the next aisle. _It’s very nice of Haruka to take up her precious free time to cook for us,_ Tokiya thought, _especially with all the pressure President has put on her recently to complete a new album…_ Tokiya frowned. _Maybe she really_ doesn’t _have time for this. Maybe we should cancel our date, even. I should talk to her—_

“Ooooh look!” Cecil said excitedly as the two made their way down the candy aisle. “Haruka’s favorite candy is on sale! You should get some for her,” he continued, already reaching out to put some of the chocolate into the cart. Tokiya stopped his hand halfway to its destination, however.

 

“Why?” Tokiya asked. He was all for random acts of affection, but when Cecil told him to do it it just felt…forced. Weird, even.

 

“You’ve got a date on Friday, right?” Tokiya had to bite back an eye roll at the reminder yet again, but he nodded. _Here we go again._ “Buying her favorite candy is just a small way to show you’re thinking about her, especially since you haven’t been on a date in a while,” he pointed out, reaching for the candy again.

 

“Cecil!” Tokiya said, blocking his helpful attempts yet again. “I appreciate the advice, really I do, but I just…not now, alright?” he said, trying to convey to Cecil that he didn’t like getting pushed into things without actually saying it aloud.

 

Thankfully, Cecil raised his hands in surrender and gave him a bright smile. “I understand,” he said, and Tokiya smiled back as the two continued shopping.

 

Unbeknownst to Tokiya, just before they got too far away, Cecil reached back, sneaking some of the chocolate into the cart when Tokiya wasn’t looking.

 

\----((Wednesday))----

 

Tokiya and Natsuki both had the morning off before a show, and both of them were in dire need of a haircut. They headed to their usual barber for their appointments, intent on looking their best for their performance. Natsuki went first, sitting down in the chair. “I don’t mind whatever you do, but make it cute please.” The barber exchanged a significant glance with Tokiya before smiling and starting to work.

 

Tokiya bit back a smile as he perused a magazine. _It’s a good thing we’ve been coming here a long time,_ he decided, _I don’t think there are many barbers who would know what to do with instructions like_ that.The barber did the exact same thing he always did, and Natsuki nodded in approval as he moved out of the chair.

 

“Just a trim, please,” Tokiya said as he sat down. Natsuki made a small sound of disappointment. Tokiya closed his eyes. _I probably shouldn’t ask…_ “What?” he asked Natsuki once the barber had finished rinsing his hair.

 

“Why don’t you try something new?” Natsuki suggested.

 

“You didn’t try something new,” Tokiya pointed out, but Natsuki continued as if Tokiya hadn’t spoken.

 

“You’d look really good with a new style,” Natsuki said, “And I bet Haruka would like it…you’ve got a date Friday too! What better time to try a new haircut,” he finished with a smile.

 

 _Aha. There’s the reason for this._ Natsuki was a lot more subtle with his backseat driving than the others, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try every once in a while. And why did everyone keep bringing up his date anyway? Was there some STARISH calendar of him and Haruka’s private life that he wasn’t privy to? “No thank you, Natsuki,” he said, settling himself further into the chair, “I like my hair just as it is.”

 

“Alright…” Natsuki said, and he let it drop at that. Tokiya didn’t say anything more, thankful for the lack of persistence for once. Speaking of their date, he still hadn’t had a chance to talk to Haruka about cancelling it. She’d been so busy cooking the night before that he hadn’t wanted to bother her. He really needed to talk to her…

 

\-----((Thursday))----

 

Tokiya frowned into his cereal bowl at breakfast the next morning. He was worried about Haruka. He talked to her the night before about possibly cancelling their date, but she’d waved his concerns away with a smile (and inexplicably thanked him for the chocolates he’d apparently left on her desk…he’d have to talk to Cecil about that one). She seemed genuinely excited to spend time with him Friday night, but Tokiya couldn’t help but notice the extra lines of exhaustion under her eyes. _Maybe I should talk to President about her workload…_ he thought as his frown deepened, _Although that might just upset her more—_

“That doesn’t look like a face one should be making the day before a romantic evening with the Lady,” a voice said, and Tokiya looked up to see Ren sit across from him, gracing him with one of his usual confident smiles.

 

Tokiya bid him a good morning, ignoring yet _another_ reference to his date and deciding to just voice some of his concerns instead. “I think Haruka might be working too hard,” he admitted, “and I want her to have more time to rest. But when I tried to cancel our date, she just brushed the matter aside and told me it was nothing.”

 

“Nothing would hurt the Lady more than if you cancelled your date,” Ren replied knowingly, “How else would she get through the stress of the week?”

 

Tokiya’s brows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean?”

 

“Think of it this way,” Ren explained, taking a sip of his coffee, “Say that she _does_ feel overworked and has been pushing herself to the limit. Do you think using her last bit of energy to spend an evening with her love would make her feel better, or worse?” Tokiya opened his mouth to reply, but before he could Ren continued, “I know that it might not seem like the right answer, but trust me when I tell you that the Lady wants nothing more than to be with you. Even if she’s tired, even if she’s overworked; even if she got sick I’m sure she’d try to hide it, or insist that you have the date anyway. We’re busy people, so I’m certain that the Lady doesn’t want to waste any opportunities to spend time alone with you. Especially since you haven’t been on a date in a while,” he added as an afterthought.

 

Tokiya continued to frown. “But—“

 

“No buts!” Ren said, cutting him off, “Consider the Lady’s happiness. You want her to be happy, right?” Tokiya nodded. “Then don’t cancel the date, and she will be,” he finished simply.

 

“…If you’re sure,” Tokiya allowed.

 

Ren raised an eyebrow. “I’m always sure about matters concerning the fairer sex.”

 

Tokiya smiled slightly, feeling a bit lighter than he did a few moments before. “Thanks, Ren. I really appreciate the advice.”

 

Ren gave him a devilish smile. “No problem. Now, if there’s any _other_ advice you might be needing…” he trailed off, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Quit while you’re ahead, Ren.”

 

Ren fell silent, giving a small chuckle as the two continued their breakfast. “As you wish.”

 

\-----((Friday Afternoon))----

 

Tokiya walked through the park with Syo, heading for home. Tokiya’s photo shoot had taken place near where Syo was filming for his newest action film, so Tokiya waited for him to finish so the two could walk home together. It was a lovely spring day, and the park was full of people enjoying the first signs of spring. To further emphasize the beginning of nice weather, the park was also well-stocked with street vendors wishing to make the most of the beautiful day. Tokiya absently examined the shops as they passed; there was practically a stall for everything—

 

“Hey!” Syo pointed out as the two passed a stall bursting with fresh flowers. “This is perfect!”

 

Tokiya stared at him in confusion. “Perfect for what?”

 

“For tonight,” Syo said, almost put out that he even had to explain, “You _do_ have a date tonight, right?” Syo gestured at a beautiful yellow carnation. “You should get this one,” he suggested.

 

Tokiya closed his eyes for a moment. He really had no idea why this was happening so much this week, but it really needed to stop. “Syo, that’s a great idea, and I really appreciate the suggestion, but we’re just staying in and watching a movie, so—“

 

“But you haven’t had the time to be alone together in a while right?” Syo replied, and Tokiya nodded, his reply lost in his surprise. How did everyone _know_ this stuff?

 

“Even if you don’t think it’s a special date,” Syo said casually, “I’m sure Haruka does, if only for that reason. Why not make it special?” he asked, glancing at the flower as if to say _you know you want to_.

 

When Syo put it that way, it really did sound like a good idea. But still, he just felt so _coerced._ Why did everyone keep pushing him? Did they really not think him capable of handling this kind of thing himself? Tokiya’s thoughts kept swirling together in confusing circles. Should he get the flower? Should he not? If it’s a good idea, does it even count if the idea wasn’t really his?

 

“I’m dating Haruka,” Tokiya finally said after a long pause.

 

Syo looked at him in confusion. “Yeah? I know; so that’s why—“

 

“No, you misunderstand,” Tokiya said, his temper finally cracking under the pressure of all of his friends’ “suggestions” during the week. “ _I’m_ dating Haruka. Me. Ichinose Tokiya. I realize how lucky I am, and I know you’d all rather be in my place. I really don’t mind everyone’s suggestions, but this week has been out of control!” he continued, letting out some of his frustrations. “It’s like you all know more about my relationship with Haruka than I do, know more about Haruka in _general_ than I do, and it…it makes me feel like I’m doing a bad job,” he finished quietly.

 

“You’re not,” Syo said immediately, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and twisting around so he could meet Tokiya’s eyes. “You’re the best boyfriend that Haruka could have,” he said sincerely, “Which is really saying something, because she could’ve had me,” he joked with a good-natured smile. “Look, I know that you think we’ve been a little…overbearing lately, this week more than usual,” he looked away, appearing to be slightly guilty about something. At that, Tokiya opened his mouth to question him; how did he know about all that had happened this week? But before he could ask, Syo kept talking. “But just…trust me when I say that we all just want you and Haruka to be happy, okay?” There was such sincerity reflected in his aquamarine gaze that Tokiya couldn’t help but believe him.

 

“…Alright,” he said finally.

 

“Good,” Syo said with a grin, “Now buy the flower.”

 

\-----((Friday Evening))----

 

 _This is utterly ridiculous,_ Tokiya thought, walking towards Haruka’s room with a single yellow carnation in hand, wearing the nice clothes Otoya had suggested he buy on Monday. It had turned out that Otoya _did_ want to help him get ready for his date, and they had had quite the argument about his attire. Otoya had threatened to change the locks on their door and kick him out permanently, and from the fiery look in his eyes Tokiya could tell that he had meant it. Tokiya had had no choice but to acquiesce…and now he was walking to Haruka’s room, completely overdressed. Tokiya turned a corner, surprised to find Cecil in the hallway, blocking his path.

 

“Hey!” Cecil said as if he was surprised to see Tokiya there, “Do you have a minute?” he asked, walking towards him.

 

“Actually, I’m kind of—“ he said, but his words cut off as Cecil took his arm, forcing him back down the hallway.

 

“Great!” Cecil said, “Let’s go this way,” Cecil completely ignored Tokiya’s protests, gleefully marching him down the hall, away from Haruka’s room and towards the ballroom.

 

“Cecil,” Tokiya said, trying to break from his hold. It didn’t work. “Hey!” He finally let go once they reached the ballroom doors. “I really have to go; I’m already late—“

 

The rest of Tokiya’s words died in his throat as Cecil opened the door to reveal Haruka standing in front of all of STARISH in the center of the floor, wearing a beautiful yellow and white dress, her makeup done as if it were a special occasion.

 

Tokiya blinked. “What—“

 

“Happy Six Month Anniversary,” the men chorused, and at that moment Tokiya heard a beautiful melody coming from the piano in the corner of the room. He turned to see Masa seated at the piano, smiling at Tokiya’s dumbstruck expression as his fingers danced over the keys.

 

Tokiya didn’t know what he wanted to say first. “I…You…What?” he said eloquently.

 

Everyone (sans Haruka) laughed at his astonishment. “Surprise!” Natsuki said with a grin, “We knew that both you and Haruka wouldn’t make a big deal out of your six month anniversary—“

 

“So we decided to make it one for you!” Otoya finished gleefully, arms wide in an excited gesture. “Although, we _did_ have to get pretty rough with you to keep it a surprise…sorry about that,” he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “But we wanted to surprise you both so much!”

 

Tokiya’s eyes fell upon Haruka, who was blushing as red as a tomato. “You didn’t know?”

 

Haruka shook her head. “Tomo-chan came to visit earlier today, and insisted that I wear this…she wouldn’t take no for an answer. And then just before you were supposed to come over, Jinguji-san told me that there was something urgent in the ballroom and they…surprised me,” she explained. She still looked pretty blindsided actually.

 

Syo and Cecil, who had joined the others, shared a high five. “All part of the plan,” Syo said with a grin. He looked back to Tokiya. “I’m really sorry about being so pushy today,” he apologized, “but I didn’t want to spoil it.”

 

“Guys…” Tokiya said, completely overwhelmed by their love and esteem for both him and Haruka.

 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Ren said, waving his attempts at speech away, “Seeing your face when you came in was more than enough. Now, I believe that you have something for the Lady?”

 

Tokiya looked down, remembering the flower in his hand. He walked the rest of the way over to the group, finally catching the infectious smile everyone else had once his eyes settled on Haruka. She really did look beautiful. “Haruka,” he said, holding out the flower before her. She took it, her eyes lighting up as she met his gaze. His smile widened, and for an instant they were alone in the room, the soft music flowing around them. He reached out for her other hand and she took it, allowing him to pull her close. Haruka looked at the rest of the group, her smile sparkling with happiness.

 

“Thank you everyone for planning this,” she said gratefully, “It means so much to me.”

 

“To us,” Tokiya corrected, trying to convey with his expression what he wasn’t able to say with words.

 

“Just dance already,” Syo said, taking Haruka’s flower and setting it on a side table. “This is _your_ date after all; we’ll leave you alone.” And with a few more friendly words and well-wishes, the group was gone, sans Masa who still played diligently at the piano.

 

Tokiya cleared his throat. “Would you like to dance?”

 

Haruka nodded, and he spun her into his arms, whirling her around the empty dance floor in time to the music. Abruptly, Tokiya was struck by a thought. “I’m sorry I didn’t plan something like this myself,” he blurted in a sudden rush of guilt, “I remembered it was our anniversary, I really did, but when you said you just wanted to watch a movie I thought—“  

 

Haruka reached up, covering his lips with a finger. “Tokiya,” she said, “It’s alright; I really didn’t want you to do anything special. It’s _technically_ not really an anniversary, which is why I suggested something quiet and simple.” She couldn’t hold back her smile. “Although…I guess that didn’t really happen, did it?” she said with a giggle. “How many couples can say that they were _both_ surprised with an anniversary present?”

 

Tokiya chuckled. “They were driving me a little crazy this week,” he confessed, “I’m very relieved there was a method to their madness…Cecil gave you those chocolates in my name by the way,” he added, suddenly remembering.

 

“Did he?” Haruka said, surprised.

 

Tokiya nodded. “He wouldn’t take no for an answer. He said it was a good idea since we hadn’t been on a date in a while.”

 

Haruka was quiet for a moment. “Sometimes I wonder if they know more about our relationship than I do,” she admitted quietly with a blush.

 

“You too?” Tokiya replied, and the two shared a look before bursting into laughter. The music built to a crescendo, and Tokiya spun, dipping Haruka with a hand firmly at her back.

 

“I love you, Haruka,” he said, his lips hovering over hers, “Happy Six Month Anniversary.”

 

“I love you too, Tokiya,” Haruka breathed, and before she could say anything more Tokiya closed his lips over hers.

 

He took his time pulling away, looking down at her with a joking smile. “I hope I get to have _some_ say in our anniversary plans six months from now,” he observed.

 

Haruka laughed before pulling him down for another kiss.

 

\------((The End!))-------

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
